Human Selves
by Crystal Hope Dragon
Summary: This is an AU. In this story, they all grew up as humans, living their seperate lives. But when Miles Prower gets bumped up to high school because of his amazing intellegence, their lives all colide. This is a sontails, please read it anyways.
1. Meet the New Kid

This is my first sonic story, and I hope it turns out ok. I'm not positive on the rating, it shall chance depending on the audiences preference. This will be a sontails in the future, this is both a warning, and an assurance for those who like it. Enjoy.

Also, if you support homosexual marriage, please sign this petition to get it legalized in the U.S.

http: /www. gopetition. com/ petition/ 42795. html(please remove the blanks, fanfiction doesn't let me message it in full)

Human Selves

You know, when you think of Sonic, what do you think? A super fast blue hedgehog, right? In this story, that's not the case. Welcome to the human world, you won't believe what you're about to read. ^.~

Miles Prower

Yes! I made it in! I knew I could pass that exam they made me take, it was nothing compared to some of the things I do for fun. They do realize that advanced mechanics is my hobby, right? Mother hasn't let me near the junkyard in weeks, not since I turned some old cars into an airplane. I swear, she worries too much. I even brought it home to show her, driving it no less, and she starts worrying. Saying I'll hurt myself and wreck it, that I don't know what I'm doing, she does realize that I built it, right? O well. I can at least get away from her a little more, and stimulate my brain. After all, I just passed an exam the state made me take(they took notice of me when I built my plane), and I did well enough that their sending me to high school! I didn't even know they let 8 year olds into high school. I'm not complaining though, 2nd grade is getting me nowhere.

Sonic

Why is she staring, she is always staring. I always feel odd when she does, because everyone says she's psychic, and the school oracle staring at you is never a good thing! At least not with this one. "Every Sonic has a Tails." she keeps saying, I still don't know what she means. I may be called Sonic by my friends-and everyone else now that I think of it(heaven forbid they use my real name)-because of my amazing speed on the track team and when I'm racing cars(don't tell my mother, I'm not old enough to drive yet) but what does she mean with the 'Tails' part? I don't have a tail! Crap, there goes the two minute bell, if I don't hurry I'll be late for first block!

Miles Prower

My first day of high school, starting in freshman year. They sent me to Algebra I, for what reason I don't know. I already know advance physics and calculus, I don't need this class for anything besides credits.

I was in the classroom early and seated, waiting excitedly for my first day of high school. About a minute after the class bell rang, as the teacher was going up to start class, a boy ran into the room at an abnormally fast speed. He must be on the track team. "Well if it isn't the great Speed Demon. Late to class again I see. For someone with your speed, you'd think you could make it to class on time." said the teacher, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry teach, you know how crowded those halls can be." said the boy with a smile, trying to charm his way out of trouble.

"Take your seat Sonic, before I write you as absent." replied the teacher, obviously he got out of this one.

He quickly took his seat, which was next to mine. I looked at his blue hair, wondering how he got the die to look natural and make it stick up like that, and his bright green eyes. I had a weird sense of Deja-vu the moment I saw him. He turned and noticed me. He looked confused for a moment, before a bright smile lit his face. It positively screamed 'new friend'. I hoped he really would be a new friend, everyone usually picks on me after they get to know me though.

"Hello." I said with a nervous smile.

Sonic

I smiled brightly when the boy before me talked. He seemed too young to be in high school, which confused me at first, but then I cheered up because he looked like a nice guy, someone I could be friends with.

"Hiya, I'm Sonic, or at least that's what everyone calls me. What's your name?" I asked.

"I-I'd rather not say. I hate it." he responded.

"Okay, I'll give you a nickname instead! Until I can find one that fits you, I'll just call ya buddy." I said with a bright smile.

He smiled back brightly, seemingly glad by the positive response, and said, "That's fine with me."

"Boys! Do you have something to share with the class?" asked the teacher, not pleased with their chatting.

"Sure do, I just made a new friend." said Sonic with a smile.

Miles Prower

I stared at him when he said that, surprised by how outgoing he was. Then realizing what he said, I smiled brightly. My first new friend in high school, and I think I picked a good one.

Because of that comment, he got detention for the rest of first block. I don't think our first block teacher takes kindly to outgoing people. After class ended, I met up with him at the door of the detention room, planning to apologize for getting him into trouble.

"Sorry you got in trouble over that." I said when I saw him.

"No problem, she sends me here everyday anyway." He said with a grin.

I chuckle, I guess that teacher just truly dislikes him.

"O Sonic!" came a singsong voice from down the hall. Before I knew what had happened, my new blue haired friend was on the floor with a pink haired girl-how do they get that hair to look so natural?-trying to kiss him. He had his hand to her head, pushing her back.

"Augh! Amy! Get off me!" he said before finally pushing her off of him onto the floor. She pouted as she rubbed her butt, before they both stood up.

"Why do you always push me away? I only wanted a kiss." she pouted while looking down and rubbing her left foot across the floor.

"I told you, I don't like-" he saw her starting to cry, "-being overly affectionate!" he quickly covered, avoiding a watery catastrophe.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I ask, interested. Then again, with the way he was acting, it was unlikely.

"No!" "Yes!" they shouted at the same time. Well this summed it up. Unrequited love, poor girl.

"Sonic, come on! Be truthful! You know you love me too!" said Amy, getting riled up.

"Hey, quick question, why do they call you Sonic?" I asked, hoping to get the discussion away from the uncomfortable topic, I had a feeling it wouldn't end well.

Sonic gave me a grateful look before replying, "Because I'm the fastest thing on two legs! I've broken half the track teams records, and this is just my freshman year! Also, you should see me in a car!…don't tell my mom that one."

I chuckled at that, right before an idea hit me. Before I could say it though, the girl spoke again.

"Hi! I'm Amy, who are you?" she asked, trying to be polite. She had a light blush on her face, probably from embarrassment since she hadn't seen me until I started talking.

Before I could respond though, once again, Sonic said, "He doesn't like his name, so until I think of a good nickname, I'm callin' him buddy!"

"Well it's nice to meet you buddy." she said.

Now that I had a chance to speak, I decided to put my previous idea into action.

"Hey, you said you could drive, right?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"Yep, but I don't think you want me driving you. They call me the blue blur for a reason." He said, rubbing his hair proudly.

"I can handle speed, don't worry, but that's not why I asked. How would you feel about driving something faster then a car?" I asked. I think I saw his eyes light up, literally.

"I can't wait until I can, that's how I feel. I want to join the air force when I'm older, those jets have killer miles per hour!" he says, not realizing just how 'killer' the air force is. I hate the military.

"Well, it's not quite a jet, but I have a feeling you'll like it." I said with a grin, as I grabbed his hand and dragged him along, Amy following quickly behind.

"What are you talking about? And where are we going, 2nd block is about to start, and I already have one tardy for the day." he says, obviously more curious then worried. Does this boy even like school?

"You'll see, and don't worry. I'm a special case, this school won't complain if I skip a class, and if I tell them I brought you along-" I glance back at Amy, "-Both of you along to help with my research, they won't say a thing." I said with a grin.

"What do you mean? What research? And now that I think of it, you are strange. Why is there an elementary school kid in high school?" asked Amy, with a confused frown on her face.

"You'll see. Mom didn't want me bringing this to school, and I wouldn't be able to if it wasn't for my new invention, but it seems it was worth it if I found a new pilot." I said as I pulled him along, giddy with the thought of someone else driving my invention, without ill intention, and actually being able to handle it!

As soon as we got outside, I pulled a remote control out of my jacket pocket and aimed it for what appeared to be the schools empty back yard. I really hope no one has tried to mow it yet. I clicked the big read button on it and a large blanket like object was revealed covering up my precious plane.

"I haven't figured out how to work that software into metal yet, I did say it was a new invention, but I was able to work it into fabric, so I was still able to hide my baby." I said with a grin as I walked forward and pulled the blanket off of my precious plane. "This is the Tornado. I built it myself." I said with a grin as I watched their shocked faces.

Amy was the first to regain her composure, "This is impossible! You're a little kid! How can you possibly be able to build a plane, and how did it come out of nowhere? The government hasn't even invented invisible software yet, so there's no way you could have! This is insane! Tell him Sonic! Sonic?" Amy turned to look at him when she didn't hear a response to see his jaw was still dropped in amazement.

Right then he jumped up and shouted, "Awesome! This is amazing! Can I drive it?" he asked, the pure joy showed in his eyes.

I grinned and tossed him the keys and said, "It's build like a video game when it comes to the controls, so you should be able to drive it. Just promise not to wreck it."

"You betcha little buddy." he said as he caught the keys and ran for the plane. The door opens when it sees the keys nearby so he got in easily enough. I looked back and noticed Amy's jaw had yet to shut. Reminds me of my mothers when I first showed her.

Sonic

This. Is. Awesome! I can't believe I get to drive this thing! The moment I got inside I noticed that the controls did look like a video game. There was a place to insert the keys like in a car, and it turned on the moment I did. After that there was a gas petal and a joy stick, along with a hand break, so I definitely knew I could drive it. I pulled the joystick up and hit the gas, launching into the sky. Keeping the gas firmly floored, I spun the joystick into an up-down circle, causing me to turn upside down and loop in the middle of the sky. I then balanced it out again so that I was moving strait and circled the top of the school. I looked down to see if kids were staring, but I was going so fast everything looked too blurry to tell. I looked down at the controls board in front of me and noticed I was going around 300 miles per hour. That explained why they looked blurry. I did one more upside down loop and one more go around the school before gently landing the plane. You'd think I'd feel dizzy, but I just wanted to go for another round! Maybe I can get the little guy to go with me!

"That was awesome! Come on! Lets go for another spin!" I said as I jumped down, planning to get him to join me.

"Sure!" he said.

But right before we headed back, the strange oracle girl appeared again, and repeated that line. "Every Sonic has a Tails." she said with a bright smile as she approached us. Now I was scared, she never smiled at me! At some, but never me, especially when saying that line! "I see you found your Tails." she said with that same thrilled smile. For a girl in a purple dress and black cape, you'd think she wouldn't smile so brightly. With that long brown hair, she seems like one of those creepy vampires off the movies, and it never feels right when she smiles like that. Or maybe she just scares me, either way.

Then I realized something, did she say I found my tails? I looked back at my butt, and there was still no tail. "Once again, I still don't have a tail!" I said.

My little buddy looked up at me and asked, "Who is this?"

"The school oracle, and once again, she makes no sense!" I said, still aggravated.

"You still don't get it, do you?" She said, still smiling. "Tails isn't referring to an actual tail, on you that is. It's a nickname for someone, just like with your nickname being Sonic, and Amy's being 'Stalker'."

This seemed to be enough to get Amy out of her trance as she said, "What was that?" obviously angry.

"Nothing." said the oracle with a giggle before she continued. "But as I was saying, you found your Tails."

"Are you referring to me when you say Tails?" asked my little buddy.

She smiled and responded, "Indeed I am."

"What did you mean though, every Sonic has a Tails?" asked Amy.

"That's something you all will have to find out for yourselves. I can give you a hint, but you must be careful when following this advice. Ask Eggman." she said with a mysterious grin.

"Eggman? Do you mean Doctor Ivo Robotnik, known for his amazing, mind-blowing inventions as much as his mis-shappened body?" asked Tails all excited. "I'm one of his biggest fans!"

"Im very glad you have grown attached, but when near him you must watch your back. He may seem kind and friendly, but underneath he has a heart of tretory." she said with a warning tone.

"Is he that dangerous?" I asked. I mean, he is just a scientist, how dangerous can he be?

"More then you know. You have alot to learn, I wish you luck." she said. Next thing we know, she vanished into mid air.

"How does she do that?" I ask in frustration. She is always doing that, and i still don't know how.

"This sounds like a loud of hoowy. I mean seriously, all this confusing oracle buisness is giving me a headache." said Amy with a groan, obviously sick of this topic.

"I'll admit her 'predictions' are unscientific and impossible, but we may want to heed her words. She seems to know more then she lets on." says Tails. He seems to be debating with himself, I wonder on what.

"Anyway" I say, "We're not getting anything done standing around here. She gave us a hint, right? This Eggman-Ivo-Robo guy, she said he knew more, right? So let's ask him what he knows! Dangerous or not, it's better then doing nothing!" I'm getting all hyped up just thinking about an adventure!

"I assume it would be the best option, but the first thing to do would be to head back inside. They will get upset if I keep you two out of _all_ your classes after all." said Tails.

"Then we'll meet up here after school, and I'll bring the rest of the gang. We can figure out what to do on all this then." I say with a grin. This is so cool!

"Well, I'll see you then." says Tails as he heads off to class. I notice Amy looking at me in that way again and run straight to class, not wanting to get caught by her. I just know the rest of this day is going to drag on with something that amazing waiting after it's done!


	2. Gotta Love Surprises

Took me long enough, huh? Hehe, sorry about the wait. There is new bits I put up over time on the end of the last chapter, but for now, enjoy the rare updates!

Sonic's POV

"*Groan* Thank goodness that's over. I was about to high tail outta English class by the end of it." I say as I approach Tails.

"You still need to attend. Based on the grammar I have heard in this environment, they may want to increase the requirements." he says as he leans against the invisible airplane behind him.

"It's just changes in the language. It may not be proper English, but isn't slang more difficult to master? I mean, look at all the exchange students who stumble on 'cool', and 'rad'." I mention. It's true, in Spanish 1 I can hardly get the basics, much less the slang!

"It may be more difficult, but that doesn't mean its proper manners to use unless among peers. I doubt some of those students who were using it when addressing their professors even realized they were being rude, meaning they need further education in the subject." he responds with a calm smile.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll watch my language. Anyway, are we ready to go?" I ask. He wins this round, I'll win the next.

"I already know the location, I've looked up to him for quite some time. Once your other friends show up, we can leave." he responds.

"Amy is bringing them. I guess we just wait. How are we going to get there though?" I ask. That little plane only had two seats-four if we push it-, there is no way we are going to fit the six of us in there. I know for a fact Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream are coming.

"You and I will take the Tornado-you can drive, I shall direct- and I called in the portable for the others." He said.

"The portable?" I ask. He walks behind the invisible plain and pulls off another cloak. Underneath was a small helicopter with 6 seats. "It's remote controlled." He said with a grin. "Mom never found where I hid this one."

I stare in all before walking up behind him and patting his shoulder. "Your amazing, you know that, little buddy?"

He blushes slightly and grins up at me. "A bit, but thanks." he says as he recovers the helicopter.

Right after Amy finally shows up with the gang in tow.

"Hi guys." I say happily as I turn around.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?" Asks Knuckles as they approach.

"Yeah, why call us out to the field right after class?"

"This is Tai-Stop hiding behind me and meet everyone." I say as I push him out from behind me. "This is Tails. He's a new friend. We have a mission, and it's going to take everyone!"

"What kind of mission? It's not dangerous is it?" Asks Cream. A shy girl, 13 year old girl. She skipped one grade, but acts a lot younger then she looks. That still doesn't explain the blue plushie she is always clutching, but eh-to each their own. I think it might be a coping mechanism. The rest of the group are regular 14 year old freshman like me, though there really isn't anything regular about us.

"It shouldn't be, and if it is, we're here to protect you!" I say with a grin.

"Yeah, we never let anyone hurt our friends." Responds Rouge, patting her back reassuringly. "Except Knuckles driving skills. We can't save him from himself." We all got a laugh out of that, except Knuckles who tries-and fails- to whack her upside the head.

"Ready to go? Amy can tell you the details of the mission on the way." Says Tails for the first time. They all blink, parentally finally getting a good look at him.

Everyone looked at the oddly silent Amy as Knuckles said, "You weren't kidding when you said he was young."

"I may be, but I know my stuff, no worries. Who in here plays the most video games?" Asks Tails. Everyone looks at Rouge.

"Girls gotta have a hobby. Why?" She asks with a shrug. He tosses the helicopters remote to her.

"You get to drive." He says as he walks over and uncovers the helicopter. Then he walks up to the plane, pulls off the sheet and says, "Sonic gets the Tornado though."

You could hear the jaws dropping with the sheets.


End file.
